Love Accidentally?
by Ten Blossom
Summary: Perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya memaksanya untuk menyetujuinya. Keadaan single-lah yang memaksanya menerima. Meskipun begitu keduanya sama sekali menolak perjodohan sepihak ini. Dan karena keadaan inilah keduanya dipertemukan. Memanfaatkan simbiosis mutualisme tanpa adanya perasaan lebih. Tapi akankah berhasil? Dikala cinta menyapa bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menolak?
1. Chapter 1 : Perjodohan?

Chapter 1 : Perjodohan?

* * *

 **Love Accidentally?**

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : **[Sasuke U x Sakura H]**

* * *

.

.

 **Enjoy This Story**

.

.

 **Sakura Apartement, Konoha City, 07.00 A.M**

Suara dengung mesin pengocok bergema di permukaan meja pantry. Diatas meja yang sama tercecer tepung dan cangkang telur. Dua mangkuk berisi bubuk coklat dan mentega cair. Loyang persegi panjang. Susu cair. Irisan strawberry diatas talenan. Lalu, ada pula stoples – stoples bening berisi gula, pengembang kue, cookies warna warni dan aneka macam permen.

Oven di belakang Sakura telah memanas. Adonan soufflé coklat yang telah di tuangkan ke dalam Loyang dimasukkan ke dalam oven. Dari arah ruang keluarga, samar – samar terdengar Justin Bieber mendendangkan "Love Yourself".

Sakura mengambil soufflé coklat dari dalam oven, memotongnya, dan menghiasnya dengan strawberry dan gula bubuk diatas piring. Lalu kue tersebut dibawa ke arah ruang makan. Menikmati sarapan soufflé dengan teh hangat sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya. Di sela – sela ia menikmati sarapannya sambil membaca koran pagi, telponnya berdering. Ia mengernyit, untuk apa Kaasan-nya menelpon sepagi ini?. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa, ibunya telah membanjirinya dengan perintah -

"Sakura-chan. Kau harus pulang ke rumah hari ini. Ibu tunggu, jangan telat dan JANGAN MENCOBA MENCARI ALASAN!" – lalu menutup telponnya. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menjawabnya. ASTAGA. Yang benar saja!. Demi kolor beruangnya Sasori, kesambet apa ibunya pagi ini?.

Lalu, Sakura buru – buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Benar – benar pagi yang buruk.

.

.

Sekitar pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya. Ia telah mengganti pakaian dengan kaus putih polos, dibalut dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana denim hitam. Sementara rambutnya tetap digerai karena ia memiliki potongan pendek.

Ia mengendarai mobil merahnya meninggalkan apartemen di Konoha City yang telah ditempatinya selama empat tahun terakhir. Kendaraan itu melaju menuju Suna. Bayangkan SUNA. Ia harus berkendara dari konoha ke suna yang bisa menempuh waktu hingga 4 jam lamanya. Dan ia disuruh jangan telat!. _Kami-sama,_ Kapan ibuku normal?. Tangisnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sakura tiba di depan bangunan bergaya Eropa Klasik yang di dominasi warna putih dan krem. Ia tiba tigapuluh menit lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.

 _Home Sweet Home_

Mungkin kalau ia tidak di telpon ibunya pagi ini dan disuruh – tepatnya dipaksa – untuk kembali ke Suna mungkin ia tidak tahu kapan akan pulang. Sudah terhitung satu tahun lamanya ia belum pulang. Bukan bermaksud durhaka atau apa, hanya saja alasan Sakura jarang pulang kerumah itu karena ia memang menganut prinsip ekonomi. Jelas saja dari pada uangnya dibuat beli bensin untuk pulang mending ditabung kan? Hahaha. Aku memang pintar, pikirnya.

Gadis itu melintasi pekarangan rumah, menaiki sejumlah anak tangga untuk mencapai teras rumah. Terdapat sepasang pintu dari kayu jati. Ia membuka pintu itu dan memasuki rumah. Berjalan melawati ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga. Disana terdapat sofa putih dengan meja di depannya dan menghadap ke televisi. Dan ditengah – tengah sofa terdapat sesosok makhluk hidup yang sedang menyesap teh nya. Lalu menoleh dan berdiri memandang Sakura.

Haruno Mebuki. Ibu Sakura.

Astaga. Kenapa ibunya memasang tampang sok kalem seperti itu? firasat apa ini?!. Lalu dimana Ayahnya dan Baka nii-san nya? Pikirnya frustasi.

Sakura hanya terpaku melihat ibunya. Ia menanti suara yang akan dikeluarkan ibunya. Dan ketika akhirnya ibunya bersuara. Ia hanya bisa cengo ditempat.

"Jadi Sakura, Kau harus menikah!".

 _Kami-sama_ cobaan apalagi ini.

.

.

.

 **Suna International Airport, Sunagakure, 11.00 A.M**

Deru pesawat terbang bedengung melintasi lintasan parkir bandara. Sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin pria dengan rambut bergaya pantat ayam miliknya berjalan melintasi pintu keluar bandara dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia berhenti memandang sekelilingnya mencari seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputnya.

Tidak ada.

Dasar Aniki bodoh.

Pria itu kembali berjalan keluar kearah tempat pemberhentian taksi. Ia memasuki taksi yang akan membawanya ke kediaman kakeknya. Lebih tepatnya mungkin hanya sebagai tempat tidur semetara saja, karena kakeknya terlalu gaul dan terlalu boros hingga rumahnya dimana – mana. 1 bulan lalu di Ame, 2 minggu lalu di Konoha dan sekarang di Suna. Benar – benar melelahkan.

Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke ke Suna itu hanya untuk memenuhi panggilang – perintah – kakeknya yang memintanya untuk datang. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kakeknya kepadanya, tapi satu hal yang pasti itu bukan hal yang normal.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kakeknya bahkan meminta baka anikinya yang baru saja memperkenalkan kekasihnya, Izumi, ke keluarganya untuk segera menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan. Tentu saja dengan segala perintah yang di inginkan kakeknya.

"Kalian harus menikah 1 minggu lagi, Itachi. Oh iya jangan lupa cucuku harus ada 3 minggu kemudian." Ujar kakeknya kala itu. Jelas saja itu membuat Itachi maupun Izumi kelabakan dengan keinginan kakeknya. Lagian mana ada yang menikah seminggu kemudian terus tiga minggu kemudian anaknya langsung jadi?!. Kurasa kakeknya harus di bawa ke psikiater.

Taksi yang dinaiki Sasuke berhenti di depan bangunan bergaya Jepang Kuno. Ia keluar dan membayar taksi yang telah ia tumpangi. Ia berjalan melintasi kolam ikan di samping rumah. Kakeknya, Madara Uchiha, berpesan padanya untuk langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga. Pria iu membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga melintasi koridor yang mengarah ke belakang rumah.

Didepannya ada sepasang pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruang keluarga. Ia menggeser pintu itu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat segerombolan manusia sedang berkumpul. Ada Ayahnya, Ibunya, Aniki beserta istrinya, dan kakeknya yang berada di tengah-tengah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam, lalu ikut duduk di depan kakeknya.

"Jadi langsung saja ya Sasuke, kakek harap kau bersedia memenuhi keinginan Kakek" Ujar kakeknya langsung.

Perasaan Sasuke buruk ketika kakeknya hendak mengatakan keinginannya. Ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah melihat kakeknya memasang tampang berseri dengan melancarkan _puppy eyes_ padanya. Benar – benar menyilaukan dan menjijikkan. Tidak Uchiha sama sekali.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau harus menikah secepatnya. Kakek sudah mengatur perjodohan dengan salah satu kolega kita" Ujar kakeknya enteng dan itu membuat Sasuke cengo mendengarnya tapi tidak sampai menganga. Ia tetap memasang tampang stoic-nya.

"Tapi Kek, kenapa kakek tidak membicarakan dulu hal ini denganku?"

"Maaf nak tapi Kakek sudah membicarakan ini dengan kedua oran tuamu dan mereka setuju saja. Lagipula Karin cukup manis untukmu. Dan kau juga belum punya kekasih" Ujar Madara, kemudian kakeknya melanjutkan –

"Kakek sudah semakin tua nak. Kakek ingin melihat cucu-cucu kakek menikah dan memiliki penerus " – Ucap Kakeknya melebih lebih kan.

Kami-sama, demi krim anti keriput Itachi yang ia simpan di kolong tempat tidurnya, yang benar saja. Menikah? Dijodohkan? Dan lagi dengan setan merah doyan dandan dan berisik itu? Tidak – tidak. Sasuke belum mau memiliki keriput seperti Itachi. Ia masih polos. Ia harus meng-gagalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Menolak secara langsung? Yang ada penyakit jantung dan diare kakeknya bisa tiba – tiba kambuh dan itu sangat menyulitkan. Kabur? Tidak. Lagian kakeknya cepat menemukannya. Bunuh diri? Oh tidaak. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih perjaka Ya Tuhan.

Kami-sama pikiran Sasuke sangat – sangat tidak Uchiha sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **L'Spezia Restaurant, Sunagakure, 10.00 A.M**

Gadis berhelaian bunga sakura itu terlihat mondar – mandir di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Ia menggigit kukunya. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu ia bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk menemui orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati orang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Rock Lee.

Gila.

Ibunya benar – benar keterlaluan kali ini. Astaga kenapa harus Lee? Oh Tuhan kenapa harus dengan pria bealis tebal pecinta pakaian ketat dan doyan olah raga itu? Seperti apa ia nanti? Ia benar – benar stress memikirkannya. Kami-sama Sakura masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung penuaan dini dan sakit pinggang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Saku tuh gak bisa diginiin. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telah menguatkan hatinya dari perang batin yang tadi telah terjadi. Pokoknya ia harus membatalkan perjodohan ini. Bagaimanapun caranya harus.

Ketika Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik menjauhi mejanya menuju ke meja lain. Ia di tarik oleh sesosok pria berhelaian mirip pantat ayam? Apa apaan ini. Siapa pria ini?!.

Pria yang menariknya ini berhenti di depan meja yang beisi beberapa orang. Lalu mendorong Sakura untuk berdiri disampingnya. Sakura bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia hanya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Tapi kemudian perkataan pria disampingnya membuatnya dan seluruh orang di meja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Dia kekasihku dan aku akan menikah dengannya" ujar pria itu kalem.

"EH"

EHHHHHHHH

Kami-sama cobaan apalagi ini?!.

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


	2. Chapter 2 : Are you serious?

Chapter 2 : Are you serious?!

 **Love Accidentally?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U x Sakura H

.

Enjoy This Story

.

 **Previous Chapter**

Pria yang menariknya ini berhenti didepan meja yang beisi beberapa orang. Lalu mendorong Sakura untuk berdiri disampingnya. Sakura bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia hanya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Tapi kemudian perkataan pria disampingnya membuatnya dan seluruh orang di meja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Dia kekasihku dan aku akan menikah dengannya" ujar pria itu kalem.

"EH"

EHHHHHHHH

Kami-sama cobaan apalagi ini?!.

.

.

.

 **Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya**

Sasuke bosan.

Sudah berjalan 10 menit semenjak ia dan keluarganya tiba di restaurant untuk menemui calon wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya dan selama itu pula ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menggagalkan perjodohan menggelikan ini.

Sasuke sudah berusaha memasang tampang memohon pada Itachi untuk membantunya menggagalkan perjodohan ini tapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke hanya mendapatkan tampang menyerigai baka-anikinya itu seakan menyiratkan "Terimalah Sasuke". Siapapun tolong ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Itachi nanti.

Astaga ia benar – benar frustasi sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlau perduli dengan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Siapapun itu boleh asalkan bukan wanita merah yang tengah memandang penuh nafsu padanya saat ini.

Uzumaki Karin.

Sasuke sudah mengenal Karin sejak lama, tepatnya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Karin ini adalah sepupu dari sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pria kuning cerewet itulah yang memperkenalkannya pada Karin. Dan semenjak ia kenal dengan Karin itulah hidupnya berubah. Karin selalu menempelinya kemana saja, selalu mengganggunya,berisik, dan bahkan ia tidak segan – segan melabrak perempuan yang berusaha mendekatinya. Wanita mengerikan. Sasuke trauma dengannya, ia merasa Karin mematikan pasaran jodohnya.

Ditengah – tengah pergelutan pikirannya, Sasuke mendapati warna merah muda mencolok yang duduk membelakanginya di seberang meja yang ia tempati. Mencolok sekali, pikirnya. Si merah muda – begitu Sasuke memanggilnya - itu terlihat gelisah terlihat dari cara duduknya yang seperti menahan buang air besar. Aneh.

Sasuke sudah benar – benar tidak memperhatikan percakapan keluarganya dengan keluarga Karin. Ia sekarang fokus mendengarkan – menguping – pembicaraan keluarga si merah muda itu. Ketika akhirnya si merah muda pamit ke toilet, ia pun mengikutinya. Sepertinya Sasuke mendapatkan ide untuk menggagalkan rencana pertunangan menggelikan ini. Ide gila memang, tapi inilah satu – satunya jalan terlepas dari nenek lampir merah itu. Sasuke menyerigai memikirkan rencananya.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah ditekuk, ia telah berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima perjodohan ini tapi mengapa ia tetap tidak rela?. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Kami-sama kenapa calon suamiku senista ini?

Sakura benar – benar berharap ada malaikat yang mau menyelamatkannya. Malaikat apapun boleh asal bukan malaikat maut saja. Ia masih ingin hidup.

Baru lima langkah ia berjalan meninggalkan pintu toilet, tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik menjauhi mejanya menuju ke meja lain. Ia di tarik oleh sesosok pria berhelaian mirip pantat ayam? Apa apaan ini. SIAPA PRIA INI?!.

Pria yang menariknya ini berhenti di depan meja yang beisi beberapa orang. Lalu menarik Sakura untuk berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sakura bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia hanya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Tapi kemudian perkataan pria disampingnya membuatnya dan seluruh orang di meja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Dia kekasihku dan aku akan menikah dengannya" ujar pria itu kalem.

"EH"

EHHHHHHHH

Semua orang yang duduk di meja tersebut tersentak kaget. Bahkan ibunya pun ikut – ikutan kaget. Sebentar. Ibunya?

Hei?! Sejak kapan ibunya berada disini?

Saat Sakura hendak menjelaskan situasinya, si pantat ayam malah menyelanya dan menyeretnya keluar dari restauran.

ARGGHH

Si pantat ayam ini benar – benar membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau menyeretku dan mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu? Seingatku kita tidak saling mengenal" ujar Sakura kesal. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia heran dengan si pantat ayam ini sudah seenaknya mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, menyebabkan kekacauan, lalu seenaknya menyeretnya keluar dengan dirinya yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi!. Untung saja wajahnya tampan kalau tidak sudah habis dia dipukuli Sakura.

"Hn. Langsung saja bisakah kau berpura pura menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi? Bahkan kita bahkan belum saling mengenal" pinta Sakura ragu. Ayolah mungkin telinganya kemasukan kadal atau pria didepannya ini sedang mabuk atau apalah itu. Yang benar saja, tiba – tiba ada pria tampan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun pura – pura tapi tetap saja ini super duper ekstra ultra rejeki namanya.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkanku agar jauh dari si alis tebal"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ujarnya final.

Cih Menyebalkan. Pantat ayam sialan. Kalau saja ia tidak terdesak dengan perjodohan konyol ibunya, mana mau ia menyetujui rencana gila si pantat ayam irit kata didepannya ini. Hei biar sebagaimanapun jonesnya Sakura, tapi ia tetap anak baik yang patuh orang tua dan takut dikutuk jadi batu.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk menguliti pria ini nanti.

"Baiklah. Hanya berpura – pura saja, tapi kau harus benar – benar membantuku merusak perjodohan konyol ini"

"Hn"

Mereka berjabat tangan dan menyetujui kerja sama. Tanpa mereka sadari benang merah yang akan berpengaruh pada kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke restaurant untuk mulai menjalankan rencana mereka (rencana Sasuke lebih tepatnya) sekaligus menjelaskan kepada keluarga mereka dan meredakan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Keluarga Sasuke, Sakura, Karin maupun Lee, duduk diam menunggu penjelasan kedua sejoli di depan mereka.

"Jadi Sasuke bisa tolong jelaskan ini semua" ujar Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke mengawali.

"Dia adalah kekasihku dan aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya. Aku menolak perjodohan ini"

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat ibu Sakura melogo, Fugaku bungkam, Mikoto (ibu Sasuke) kaget, Karin pingsan, keluarga Karin panik, Lee kabur sambil menangis sesenggukan dikejar keluarganya, dan Itachi menyerigai. Random sekali.

"Sasuke benarkah itu nak? Bahwa ini kekasihmu dan kau mau menikah dengannya?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Hn"

"Syukurlah. Dengar itu, sayang. Sasuke punya kekasih dan dia tidak homo" Mikoto terharu dan menghambur ke suaminya. Akhirnya kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Akhirnya ia tetap bisa menimang cucu.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan ya, Mebuki"

"Tolong jaga baik – baik Sakura ya nak Sasuke" pesan Ibu Sakura. "dan Sakura kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan kekasih tampanmu ini pada ibu jadi kan ibu tidak menjodohkanmu tadi"

Sakura bungkam. Ia bingung dan masih me- _loading_ kejadian tadi. Demi apa kenapa jadi se random ini. Tapi disisi lain ia bersyukur dan bahagia karena perjodohannya dengan si alis tebal gemar panjat pinang itu gagal.

Akan tetapi kebahagiannya langsung runtuh setelah mendengar perkataan kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Ehm. Baiklah kalau begitu segera tetapkan tanggal pernikahannya"

 _Duh Gusti… Hidup kok gini amat ya_

 ******************************** TBC **************************************

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**

Hallo _minna_ ,

Masih ada yang inget sama fanfic ini gak? Maafin author yang seing ilang – ilangan ini. Sebenernya Ten mau ngelanjutin dari kemaren – kemaren Cuma ya karena kesibukan di RL terutama skripshit yang gak kelar – kelar jadilah ff ini terbengkalai.

Oh iya btw terima kasih buat yang udah komen buat minta lanjutin sama udah fav sama follow. author terharu bangeet. Ini udah dilanjut yaa.. buat ff yang lain tunggu yaa masih proses pengumpulan niat wkwkwk.

Sekali lagi author mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya.

Enjoy this story and welcome back to my world.


	3. Chapter 3 : Perjanjian

Chapter 3 : Perjanjian?

 **Love Accidentally?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

* * *

 **Welcome to my wor(l)d**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Tolong jaga baik – baik Sakura ya nak Sasuke" pesan Ibu Sakura. "dan Sakura kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan kekasih tampanmu ini pada ibu jadi kan ibu tidak menjodohkanmu tadi"

Sakura bungkam. Ia bingung dan masih me- _loading_ kejadian tadi. Demi apa kenapa jadi se random ini. Tapi disisi lain ia bersyukur dan bahagia karena perjodohannya dengan si alis tebal gemar panjat pinang itu gagal.

Akan tetapi kebahagiannya langsung runtuh setelah mendengar perkataan kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Ehm. Baiklah kalau begitu segera tetapkan tanggal pernikahannya"

 _Duh Gusti… Hidup kok gini amat ya_

.

.

.

Sakura ngambek.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam semenjak ia dan keluarganya pulang dari restaurant, Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar lalu mengunci pintunya kemudian tengkurap diatas kasurnya dengan bantal menutupi kepalanya. Hal ini selalu dilakukan Sakura tiap kali ia merajuk. Bahkan suara ketukan pintu ibunya yang mengajaknya makan malam pun ia abaikan.

Baiklah mari kita kembali ke tiga jam lebih sekian sekian menit yang lalu.

Setelah Sasuke – pantat ayam - mengumumkan bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya dan hanya ingin menikah dengannya yang menyebabkan keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha kaget sekaligus bahagia ini, langsung hancur ketika Sakura mendengar kata – kata terkutuk yang keluar dari mulut kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Ehm. Baiklah kalau begitu segera tetapkan tanggal pernikahannya"

 _Kami-sama_. Demi sempak hello kitty Sasori _-nii_ , kenapa kejadiannya bakal seabsurd ini!. Kenapa harus secepat itu menetapkan tanggal pernikahan?!. Terlebih dengan si pantat ayam yang sialan tampannya bermuka triplek itu!. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Sakura hendak berbicara pada ibunya maupun calon mertuanya, tapi setiap kali Sakura berusaha menyela pasti ibunya akan mengabaikannya dan tetap asyik membicarakan masa depan dengan calon mertuanya dan lebih parahnya lagi tanggal pernikahannya akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi.

Duh Gusti, Saku salah apa? Batinnya sedih.

.

.

.

Begitulah hal yang terjadi hingga membuat heroin kita merajuk. Ia tidak terima menikah terlalu cepat. Bahkan ia belum mengenal pantat ayam itu!. Dan parahnya ia tidak boleh bertemu calon suaminya sebelum pernikahan berlangsung.

Astaga. Ini bukan zaman siti nurbaya lagi!

Ibunya benar – benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

Biasanya disaat Sakura sedang bermood buruk ia akan memasak kue warna – warni maupun berimajinasi memikirkan menu baru untuk toko kue-nya.

Tapi nampaknya saat ini pikirannya sedang semrawut hingga ketika Sakura membayangkan cupcake coklat dengan gula – gula diatasnya yang ia imajinasikan malah cupcake coklat dengan krim biru dongker dengan aksen mirip buntut ayam yang belum disisir.

Demi neptunus, dia bisa gila.

Ditengah kegalauanya, ponselnya berbunyi pelan.

 **Temui aku lusa jam 10.**

 **U.S**

Sakura mengernyit.

Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dengan nada perintah yang menyebalkan ini. Oh ayolah mungkin itu pesan spam seperti mama minta pulsa, papa minta saham atau aku minta kepastian. Tapi karena penasaran, akhirnya Sakura membalasnya.

 **Maaf ini siapa?**

Tidak lama setelah pesannya terkirim ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 **Kau terbentur batu hingga membuatmu amnesia?**

 **Bodoh. Temui aku lusa jam 4 sore. Tidak ada penolakan.**

 **U.S.**

Perempatan siku muncul dikening Sakura. Bodoh? Kata – kata tajam setajam golok ini tidak salah lagi, yang mengiriminya pesan adalah si pantat ayam itu. Dan lagi kenapa harus lusa? Kenapa tidak besok saja?.

Bukannya Sakura ngebet ingin bertemu, tapi Ya Tuhan ia harus kembali bekerja dan tempat kerjanya di Konoha dan bukan di Suna. Bolak balik Konoha-Suna selama 4 jam itu bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi berhubung ia malas berdebat akhirnya Sakura membalas pesan Sasuke.

Persetan dengan masa pingitannya.

 **Oh pantat ayam rupanya. Baiklah dimana?**

.

.

.

Afternoon Tea, Konoha City 15.00 PM

Toko kue kecil yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha, disalah satu ruas yang diapit barisan kafe dan butik. Toko yang mengadopsi gaya _Shabby Chic_ tampil sederhana, kuno tapi tetap cantik dan nyaman. Diatas pintu masuk terdapat lonceng yang dapat berbunyi ketika pengunjung masuk. Dinding – dindingnya berwarna pastel dengan beberapa sentuhan bercorak bunga. Jendela – jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Perabot – perabotnya berwarna pupus. Dan rak – raknya penuh kue, coklat, dan permen warna – warni.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasanya nyaman di tokonya, pemiliknya malah menunjukkan tanda – tanda kesuraman.

Miris sekali.

"Hei jidat, berhentilah memasang tampang ambeien. Pengunjungmu bisa kabur nanti" seru Ino Yamanaka – sahabat Sakura – yang kebetulan sedang mampir untuk makan kue. Itung – itung makan gratis katanya.

Dasar Ino sialan.

"Diamlah babi gendut. Aku sedang berfikir"

"Kau masih galau soal pernikahanmu itu? Astaga jidat kau harusnya bahagia" Balas Ino sambil menahan ketawa.

Ya. Sakura sudah menceritakan seluruh kejadian random yang ia lalui dua hari yang lalu pada sahabat semasa popoknya ini. Niatnya Sakura ingin minta pencerahan, tapi bukan pencerahan yang didapat malah Ino tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Babi sialan.

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau harusnya bangga dapat calon suami ekstra tampan dan kaya walaupun dia dingin. Akhirnya kejonesanmu berakhir. Mama bangga nak" Ino mengusap matanya.

Perempatan siku muncul dikening Sakura, demi dewa tungtara. Bangga katanya?!.Tampan dan kaya?! Kejonesan berakhir?!.

Kami-sama sejones – jonesnya Sakura tapi ia tetap pilih – pilih kalau soal pasangan apalagi calon suami. Bangga? Oh tidak, dinikahkan dengan pria berambut alay ala Andhika Kangen Band yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam dengan tampang triplek, kurang senyum dan mulut beracun itu dia bilang BANGGA?!. Oh Tuhan bunuh Saku sekarang. Ia akui memang pantat ayam itu tampan – terlalu tampan dan hot malah – ibarat makanan ia itu seperti masakan kelebihan MSG. Nampaknya Ino harus di ruqiah.

"Yasudahlah jidat terima saja. Masih baik dapet calon suami udah gitu kece lagi"

"Astaga Ino, pantat ayam itu kece katamu?! Ah benar – benar."

"Tunggu sebentar jidat, dari tadi kau memanggil calon suamimu pantat ayam seolah- olah dia memang terlahir dengan nama 'Pantat Ayam'? Dia punya nama kali"

JDER. Sakura dan Ino membeku.

 _Nama aslinya pantat ayam siapa sih?!_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, kau tidak benar – benar serius tidak tau nama calon suamimu kan?"

"Ya bagaimana lagi _pig_. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan hanya tertulis inisial U.S" ujar Sakura cemberut. "Sepertinya kemarin ibuku menyebut namanya tapi aku tidak ingat"

"Yasudah aku harus kembali ke kantor, Sai-ku sudah menungguku. Jangan lupa kenalan ya. _Bye_ , Jidat"

.

.

.

Selepas kepulangan Ino, Sakura masih belum bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada pipinya sembari menghadap ke jendela. Tokonya agak sepi karena jarang pengunjung yang datang jam – jam segini. Tokonya memang belum tutup karena biasanya tutup pukul lima sore.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Beberapa menit lagi ia akan bertemu dengan calon suami dadakannya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya yang pasti Sakura harap itu hal yang normal. Sudah cukup keluarganya yang absurd. Ia tidak ingin calon suaminya apalagi kehidupan pernikahannya lebih absurd.

Lonceng tokonya berbunyi. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Disanalah pria itu berada. Pria yang seenaknya saja menyebutnya kekasih dan menariknya kedalam kekacuan ini. Pria yang ia sendiri tidak tau namanya. Mungkin tau tapi lupa. Ah sudahlah.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Ia terlambat, pikirnya. Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya kearah _Ame street_ yang berada di pinggiran Konoha. Ia ingat janjinya dengan si merah muda – calon istrinya - beberapa hari lalu.

Karena kebetulan tempat kerjanya dan si merah muda sama – sama berada di Konoha, jadilah mereka berjanji bertemu di salah satu kafe? Ah atau toko kue? Terserahlah.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya didepan tempat bernama 'Afternoon Tea'. Ia menaiki 3 tangga kayu mahoni dan sampai di depan pintu toko lalu ia membuka pintu.

KRING.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari seonggok manusia berambut nyentrik berwarna pink. Ketika ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke kanan. _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ bertemu.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya mendekat. Ia berjalan ke sisi kanan pojok toko kue tersebut dan duduk didepan gadis pink ini.

 _Canggung sekali_ , batin Sakura. _Apa pantat ayam ini tidak berniat berbicara atau memesan sesuatu misalnya dan ia akan senang hati menunjukkan kue – kue andalannya_. Hei ia juga perlu pendapatan.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn. Aku ingin membuat perjanjian"

"Perjanjian?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Perjanjian dia bilang? Perjanjian apa?

Sasuke menyahut, "Perjanjian selama kita menikah. Ingat kita hanya menikah selama 1 tahun dan setelah itu bercerai dan selama pernikahan kita harus menaati perjanjian yang kita buat"

Sakura melongo. Apa pantat ayam ini kehilangan kewarasannya?. Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli tentang perjanjian. Tapi apa ia harus menjadi janda tahun depan? Oh Tuhan ini mimpi buruk. Bukannya Sakura tidak ingin bercerai tapi memang benar daripada ia terus menikah dan hidup apalagi sampai dikaruniai anak bersama pantat ayam ini bisa membuatnya gila.

Oh Tuhan Sakura mulai membayangkan anak - anak ayam berambut merah muda.

Astaga dia bisa gila.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah" Sakura pasrah. "Apa perjanjiannya?"

"Ini kertasnya kita tulis masing – masing."

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai menulis hal – hal yang harus mereka patuhi selama pernikahan. Ketika selesai mereka menukar kedua kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Sakura membaca kertas perjanjian yang di tulis Sasuke.

1\. Tidak diperkenankan mencampuri urusan/privasi masing – masing

2\. Tidak boleh masuk kamar sembarangan dan tanpa izin

3\. Jangan sampai jatuh cinta

Sakura kesal membaca poin nomor 3. Jatuh cinta katanya? Dengan pantat ayam? Kami- sama itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dengan kesal Sakura menandatangani surat tersebut.

Disisi lain, Sasuke membaca kertas perjanjian yang di sodorkan Sakura.

1\. Tidak boleh menyentuh, memeluk apalagi mencium atau melakukan hal – hal yang menjadikan indikasi rating M.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa gadis ini gila, mana mungkin sepasang suami istri tidak boleh menyentuh ata memeluk. Bukan berarti Sasuke mupeng tapi bisa gawat kalau orang tuanya curiga.

"Hei poin nomor 1 ini aku tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau ada yang curiga? Lagi pula aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu. Kau datar" ujar Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?! Baiklah aku ubah kau boleh memeluk dan menyentuh tapi tidak untuk yang lebih hanya didepan orang tua masing - masing"

"Hn"

Sasuke kembali membaca poin selanjutnya.

2\. Jangan masuk kamar sembarangan.

3\. Harus ada pembagian tugas rumah. Selama aku memasak dan menyapu kau membersihkan toilet.

4\. Jangan pernah terpikir untuk selingkuh selama masa pernikahan

Sasuke tidak terima dengan poin keempat, ia bukan pria yang mudah selingkuh. Dan juga ia sangat tdak terima dengan poin nomor 3. Demi apa dia disuruh membersihkan toilet? Sasuke memang tau bahwa mereka akan pindah kerumah yang disiapkan orang tuanya. Tapi yang benar saja rumahnya cukup besar dan toiletnya bukan cuma 1.

 _Awas kau merah muda akan kubuat kau menyesal_. Batin Sasuke menyerigai.

Sasuke dan Sakura menandatangani surat perjanjian itu dan berjabat tangan tanda bahwa mereka saling setuju ide gila untuk menikah ini.

"Ngomong – ngomong bisakah kita berkenalan lagi?" ujar Sakura. Ia sebenarnya kepo dengan nama pantat ayam ini. Yakali dia menikah tanpa tau nama calon suaminya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Haruno Sakura"

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**

* * *

Hai - hai semuaaa... maafin author yang sering ilang - ilangan ini ya. Btw ini udah dilanjut yaa. Buat ff yang lain agak galau juga soalnya ada salah satu ff yang entah kenapa ilang feel nulisnya dan plot yang dibuat juga jadi gak karuan. Jadi maaf klau misalnya nanti ada yang gak dilanjut. Tapi untuk cerita yang ini bakalan lanjut terus kok.

Oh iya author bakalan jawab pertanyaan yang ada di kotak review ya.. buat yang login sama yang enggak. Oke langsung cus aja ya

 **Q : Lanjut thor, ditunggu kelanjutannya**

A : Ini udah lanjut yaaa.. keep reading :)

 **Q : huahhhh akhirnyaaa heheh lanjut ten-san semangat skripsinyaaa hehe**

A : Uluhuluuuhh makasiiiiih sqchn ini juga lagi ngelanjutin kok.. moga cepet kelar

 **Q : wkwk masa rock lee... beuh itu bner2 trllu si mama mebuki... ditunggu ya next'a...**

A : Iya nih mama mebu pengin punya cucu sehat makanya milih lee

 **Q : Pendek banget, Chap lebih panjang ya**

A : Emang kependekan ya? Ini diusahain lebih panjang kok :)

 **Q : saku aku mau kok ngegantiin peran kamu disini**

A : Jangankan kamu, ten juga pengen dapet cacu ganteng wkwkwk

 **Q : Btw, itu keluarga sasusaku udah pada saling kenal ya? Kok mikoto bisa tau nama mamanya sakura?**

A : Nanti bakalan dijawab di chap - chap berikutnya kok. tapi emang dasarnya mama mama rempong jadi ya gampang akrab XD

Segitu dulu ya.. kalau ada pertanyaan silakan ditanyain aja. Author bakal jawab semuanya asal enggak berkaitan sama plot yang rahasia yaa


	4. Chapter 4 : Married? Ohh No!

Chapter 4 : Married? Ohh No!

 **Love Accidentally?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

 **Welcome to my wor(l)d**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

Sasuke dan Sakura menandatangani surat perjanjian itu dan berjabat tangan tanda bahwa mereka saling setuju ide gila untuk menikah ini.

"Ngomong – ngomong bisakah kita berkenalan lagi?" ujar Sakura. Ia sebenarnya kepo dengan nama pantat ayam ini. Yakali dia menikah tanpa tau nama calon suaminya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Haruno Sakura"

.

.

.

Sejak pagi hari kediaman Haruno sudah semrawut.

Mulai dari sang ibunda dari heroin kita yang sejak subuh sudah mondar mandir bak setrikaan dari ruang tamu – dapur – ruang tamu – kamar Sakura – dapur – wc – toilet – jamban – ruang tamu. Kemudian sang ayah yang menyendiri di pojok ruang keluarga menangisi foto masa kecil Sakura sembari meratapi nasib merasa gagal jadi ayah?. Lalu kakaknya – Sasori Haruno - yang malah asyik makan snack sambil menghitung berapa kali ibunya mondar mandir.

Sungguh random sekali.

Kemudian Sakura setelah ia didandani oleh Ino, ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa bukan penata rias yang mendandaninya dan malah sahabatnya sendiri yang mendandaninya. Itu karena ibunya amat sangat menganut prinsip ekonomi bahkan pada anak bungsunya yang mau menikah sekalipun. Biar hemat, kata ibunya. padahal yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan uang kan salon mertuanya. _Ups_

Sakura hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar – walk in closet - tempatnya berganti pakaian. Dirinya yang dibalut dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang merekat pas ditubuhnya. Gaun itu tanpa lengan dengan aksen kain lace di bagian depan dan bagian punggung disertain dengan kancing berbentuk bola – bola. Gaun itu bertema vintage dan bagian bawahnya menyerupai huruf A yang masih ditambah dengan aksen kain lace dan kerlap kerlip.

Satu kata, Cantik. Itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan penampilan Sakura sekarang. Dengan dirinya yang terbalut gaun pengantin, riasan wajahnya yang natural tapi tetap cantik dan rambutnya yang di curly karena berpotongan pendek serta mahkota bunga yang melengkapi penampilannya.

 _Kami-sama_ kenapa aku bisa secantik ini. Batin Sakura kepedean.

Sakura memang senang dengan penampilannya, tapi ia tetap tidak terima bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menikahi si pantat ayam itu.

Oh tuhan salah apa dia di masa lalu?!.

Baru saja ia berhasil membuka tokonya. Baru saja ia memulai merencanakan masa depannya dan kue – kue kesayangannya. Tapi semua itu akan berubah beberapa jam lagi, disaat ia sah menyandang status sebagai istri dari si pantat ayam – yang sialnya tampan – sinting itu. Keren sih memang, tapi tetap saja dari dulu ia memimpikan menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putih menyilaukan yang tampan, romantis, humoris, penuh kejutan, sayang istri, lembut dan suka memakan kue buatan Sakura. Tidak seperti calon suaminya yang kasar, pelit, cerewet, dingin, muka triplek, semena- mena, benci makanan manis, dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Huh, mati saja sana.

"Sakura-chan, ayo nak kita berangkat"

Demi dewa! Itu suara ibunya. Omaigad. Ingin rasanya Sakura kabur tapi percuma mau lewat pintu sama saja bunuh diri bisa digantung dia sama ibunya, pura – pura sakit pun yang ada keluarganya malah lebay terus ia dibawa ke UGD, mau kabur lewat jendela? Oh itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi kamarnya di lantai 2 bisa – bisa mati muda nanti. Sakura masih perawan astaga.

Dengan segenap keteguhan hati yang tinggal seperempat, Sakura-pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu menemui ibunya. ia harus kuat.

Good bye masa lajangku.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu dengan menopang dahinya. Ia gugup tentu saja. Walaupun cuma menikah setahun tapi tetap saja Ia akan menikah beberapa menit lagi. Saking gugupnya bahkan sejak pagi ia sudah bolak balik kamar mandi.

Keluarga calon mempelainya memang sudah datang beberapa menit lalu, dan bahkan para tamu sudah mulai memenuhi gedung pernikahannya. Disaat – saat seperti ini, Sasuke mulai berimajinasi yang macam macam mulai dari ia salah mengucapkan ijab, cincinnya tergelinding, sampai ia salah menikahi orang. Sungguh bukan Uchiha sekali.

Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan imajinasinya, Naruto menegurnya.

"Teme, kau gugup ya?"

"Hn. Tidak" sangkal Sasuke. Padahal mukanya sudah terlihat seperti menahan pup.

"Sudahlah tidak usah menyangkal. Gugup itu wajar apalagi saat akan menikah" ujar Naruto – tumben – bijak.

"Hn"

"Yasudah Teme, aku kesini untuk memanggilmu. Ayo upacara pernikahanmu akan dimulai"

"Hn. Baiklah"

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, saat ini kurang beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan sah melepas kejombloannya. Maniknya menatap sang ayah, yang menggandeng tangannya menuju sang suami. Ia mencoba memasang muka sememelas mungkin. Kali aja ayahnya berubah pikiran dan menggandengnya keluar.

"Ayah bangga padamu nak. Berbahagialah." Kizashi tersenyum haru. Tatapan memelas Sakura tadi tidak berhasil. Ayahnya malah mengira bahwa ia sedang menangis bahagia.

Sakura gugup ketika sampai ke pelaminan. Ia tahu kalau pernikahan bukanlah hal main – main. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi soto. Tidak bisa diapa – apakan lagi. Jadi jalani sajalah. Batinnya pasrah.

Ketika pendeta mulai membuka suara, dan memulai janji suci pernikahan, maniknya terpaku menatap sosok pria tinggi tegap, mengenakan tuxedo putih lengkap dengan dasi hitam polos dengan rambutnya yang – tumben – tersisir rapi menambah nilai ketampanannya.

Makhluk sexy apa lagi ini?!.

Entah Sakura harus bersyukur atau tidak yang pasti sekarang ia baru saja menikah dengan jelmaan dewa yang ekstra tampan dan seksi. Ini super duper ekstra ultra rejeki namanya.

Manik oniks Sasukepun menatap intens makhluk pink disampingnya. Wajah cantik mulus, bibir kissable dan dibalut dengan gaun putih bersih. Yaampun makhluk imut apa ini?! ingin rasanya Sasuke menerkamnya dan mengurungnya dikamar.

Ingat rating Sas, ingat rating!

Sasukepun akhirnya memulai mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahannya dengan lantang tanpa ragu. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Sakura meski tidak lantang tapi dia mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

Dan saat – saat sial pun tiba,

Sial, Sakura lupa kalau akan ada sesi ciuman setelah prosesi tukar cincin. Dan sialnya ia belum menyiapkan mentalnya. Mau kaburpun percuma, yang ada seisi gedung malah heboh. Sakurapun hanya memelototi Sasuke seakan akan berkata 'Berani menyentuhku, Kubunuh Kau!'.

Tapi pelototannya pun percuma, yang ada pria tampan didepannya ini menyerigai.. dan oniksnya menatap mengilat nakal penuh nafsu. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan kepolosanku ternodai.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Sakura agar tidak kemana-mana sedangkan tangan satunya mendekatkan pinggang Sakura. Wajahnya sengaja dimiringkan, bersiap untuk melumat habis bibir gadis galak didepannya ini.

Sakura yang sudah terlanjur pasrah pun hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa semoga prosesi ciuman ini cepat berakhir.

Sampai akhirnya bibirnya menempel dengan sesuatu yang basah. Omaigad, inikah rasanya ciuman? Dengan suami ayamnya? Kok enak ya?

Batin Sakura mencoba sadar. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Memang enak sih tapi sayang kita harus berpisah. Kelopak matanya terbuka, ia melihat jelas bahwa suami ayamnya ini masih bersemangat melumat habis bibirnya.

Ia pun menatap tajam dan berusaha menjauh, tapi apalah daya tenaganya kurang kuat. Yang ada malah si ayam ini semakin menghisap bibirnya dengan keras.

"Lepa-emph"

Karena Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan nafas ia pun berinisiatif untuk menginjak kaki suami kurang ajarnya ini. TRAK.

"Aduuuh" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Iapun meringis memegang kakinya. Demi neptunus, apakah istrinya ini jelmaan hulk? Kenapa tenaganya bisa sekuat itu. ia rasa kaki seperti akan retak.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa – apa nak?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir karena tiba – tiba ia melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

"Hn. Tidak apa – apa"

Pendeta yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian berdeham dan berkata, " dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi gedung. Ada yang haru da nada yang penuh sukacita.

"Kau, persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan membalasmu nanti. Uchiha Sakura" ujar Sasuke

GLEK.

Kami-sama, mimpi buruk apa lagi ini?!

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahanpun berlanjut diluar gedung pernikahan. Karena pada pesta pernikahan ini mengusung tema garden party jadilah sekarang Sakura yang sudah berganti gaun hanya berdiri lemas karena kelelahan. Yaampun ia sudah berdiri selama 3 jam?! TIGA JAM!

Belum lagi si suami ayam kurang ajarnya malah meninggalkannya dan malah asik – asik ngobrol dengan si duren, si mayat, dan si nanas. Awas kau ayam jelek. Pikir Sakura. Ia sudah memikirkan matang – matang rencana balas dendamnya ke Sasuke. Sakura menyerigai kejam.

Ah sudahlah daripada ia terus-terusan berdiri seperti patung pancoran, lebih baik ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asyique bercengkrama dengan mertuanya.

"Ah, Saku-chan sini nak" ujar Mebuki – sok lembut – Sakura tahu ibunya hanya berpura – pura lembut agar dicap baik didepan mertuanya padahal aslinya boro – boro lembut yang ada Sakura selalu ditimpuk. Batin Sakura mulai durhaka.

"Iya _Kaasan_ "

Mereka akhirnya berbincang mulai dari bagaimana masa kecil Sakura, Sasuke, makanan kesukaan Sasuke, koleksi- koleksi tomat Sasuke, sampai hal paling random seperti koleksi kolor Sasuke.

Astaga, keluarganya saja sudah cukup absurd eh ini ditambah keluarga suaminya juga lebih absurd.

Kenapa hidup Saku semengenaskan ini? Selalu dikelilingi makhluk random bin ajaib?

Kuatkan Saku yaa Tuhan.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan random mulai berakhir ketika Sasuke akhirnya menghampiri keluarganya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengajak Sakura untuk pulang karena tamu – tamu sudah mulai pulang. Tapi bukannya diijinkan untuk pamit mereka malah disandera dan ditanyai macam – macam soal malam pertama.

Demi Tuhan, Malam Pertama?! Ini bahkan belum malam dan mereka baru selesai menikah beberapa jam yang lallu dan sudah ditanyai malam pertama.

Memang keluarganya tidak ada yang normal. Batin Sasuke

"Tousan, Kaasan biarkan aku dan Sakura pulang ya. Kelihatannya Sakura sudah kelelahan" ujar Sasuke pamit. Nampaknya ia harus menggunakan tameng untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan ini.

Baru saja ia dan Sakura mulai keluar, ayahnya tiba – tiba menyela

"Oh iya Sasuke Sakura. Ayah ingin menyampaikan pesan dari kakekmu"

JDER.

Pesan? Dari kakeknya? Si tua Bangka yang rajin toning rambut itu?. apapun pesannya Sasuke yakin pasti tidak normal.

"Karena kakemu sedang traveling dan beliau tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Beliau mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru cucuku sayang"

Fiuh. Tumben sekali kakek gokilnya normal.

"Iya, Tousan terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi kakek nanti. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."

Baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, ayahnya kembali menginterupsi,

"Oh iya kakekmu juga berpesan agar ia segera memiliki cucu maksimal satu bulan lagi ya"

Sasuke maupun Sakura membeku seketika.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita mendorong kopernya menjauhi hiruk pikuk bandara. Rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang, tubuhnya langsing, bersepatu hak tinggi, dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Ia mendorong kopernya hingga menuju taksi.

"Konoha Residence pak" ujarnya.

Disepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap jendela. Konoha sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia menapakkan kaki. Wanita itupun membuka dompetnya, dan mengambil selembar foto. Ia memandangi foto itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _Sasuke-kun aku kembali_. Batin wanita itu.

* * *

.

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

* * *

Hai haii, minnasaan…. Jumpa lagi nih di fic ini. Maapin ya kalau feelnya kurang kerasa. Maapin juga kalau updatenya lama. Sesunggunya author tidak menginginkan itu tapi apalah daya nasib berkata lain. BTW selamat membacaaaa

 **Balasan Review**

shirazen : Setiap plot yg kaya gini bikin greget wkwkw perjanjian2 mereka.. Aduh Sasuke. Jgn sampe jauh cinta? Buat Sasuke Nyesel deh tuh sama perjanjiannya haaha

R : yang gregets lebih asoy soalnya.. wkwkwwk. Sasuke nyesel gak yaa.. liat nanti deh

LavCheIte : Lanjut!

R : Ini udah lanjutt yaaa.. keep reading :D

* * *

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


	5. Chapter 5 : Being His Wife?

Chapter 5 : Being His Wife?

 **Love Accidentally?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

 **Previous Chapter**

"Oh iya kakekmu juga berpesan agar ia segera memiliki cucu maksimal satu bulan lagi ya"

Sasuke maupun Sakura membeku seketika.

.

"Konoha Residence pak" ujarnya.

Disepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap jendela. Konoha sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia menapakkan kaki. Wanita itupun membuka dompetnya, dan mengambil selembar foto. Ia memandangi foto itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _Sasuke-kun aku kembali_. Batin wanita itu

.

.

.

Sunday Funday. Sesuai dengan julukannya hari Minggu merupakan salah satu hari yang dinanti sebagian besar orang karena sering digunakan sebagai hai bersantai. Mulai dari anak – anak sekolah yang bisa maraton kartun hingga orang dewasa yang menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tidur atau malas – malasan. Setidaknya bagi sebagian orang hari Minggu merupakan hari untuk bersantai. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, setelah kemarin melalui hari yang melelahkan mulai dari pernikahannya yang absurd, ia yang harus berdiri berjam – jam menyapa tamu undangan yang bejibun, belum lagi permintaan kakek suaminya yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Setelah semua ke- _hectic_ _-_ an itu, ketika ia sampai di _penthouse_ yang sudah disiapkan mertuanya ia masih harus membuang buang energinya untuk berebut tempat tidur dengan suami ayamnya. belum lagi dia kalah dan terpaksa tidur di sofa.

Alhasil Sakura mendadak encok.

Dasar suami kurang ajar. Istrinya kesakitan eh dia malah asik asikan ngorok. Si pantat ayam itu harus di beri pelajaran!.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Terlepas dari betapa luasnya kamar mereka, dengan sentuhan ala pink ke dongker-dongkeran serta kelopak bunga mawar yang tersebar dimana – mana.

Oh jangan lupakan lilin lilin yang telah mati di sekelliling tempat tidur. Nampaknya keluarga mereka telah menyiapkan semua ini agar malam pertama mereka romantis. Tapi bukannya terkesan romantis yang ada malah terkesan menyeramkan.

Lihat saja lilin, kelopak bunga bertebaran, dan Sasuke memang bukan perpaduan yang cocok. Hiiii.

.

.

Suami ayamnya saat ini sedang asique berbasah – basah ria di kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat ke kantor. Jangan tanya kenapa suaminya berangkat ke kantor hari Minggu ini. Biasa dia akan rapat atau apalah yang gara – gara pernikahannya kantornya diliburkan 1 minggu oleh ayahnya.

Gila kan libur 1 minggu. Hidup papa Fugaa...

Sakura berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ yang berada disudut ruangan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tatapannya tertumbuk pada satu stel baju yang kemungkinan akan digunakan suami ayam tripleknya itu kekantor.

Sakura menyerigai memikirkan rencananya untuk membalas suami ayamnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan istri pinky-nya. Perasaan tadi ia masih mendengar suara Sakura yang masih mendumel tentang betapa hancurnya kamar yang mereka tempati.

Terserahlah. Sasuke langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya karena ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor.

Ketika Sasuke selesai menuruni tangga, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Sasuke-pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sasuke kau sudah siap? Ayo sarapan dulu. Kau suka kopi atau teh? " tanya Sakura dengan suara dimanis-maniskan.

"Kopi saja tanpa gula" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baik akan kusiapkan. Ayo duduk dulu" Ujak Sakura masih dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Hn"

Sasuke mengikuti apa yang disuruh Sakura tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan istri pinky nya ini. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi sok manis dan sok baik?

Sampai negara api menyerang. Kodok beranak dan kucing bertelurpun Sakura mustahil bermanis-manis didepan Sasuke.

Jangan – jangan ada udang dibalik bakwan nih, pikirnya.

Sakura masih berusaha menahan tawa nya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke curiga atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Ia sadar Sasuke heran dengan tingkah lakunya. Tapi bodo amatlah yang penting rencananya berhasil.

Sakura terus menerus menahan tawanya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berpamitan untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Dan pecahlah tawanya..

.

.

.

Sasuke heran.

Sejak tadi banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya dan menahan tawanya. Memang ada apa dengannya?. Bukan hanya karyawan kantornya yang melihatnya dan menahan tawa tapi tadi istri pinknya pun begitu.

Sasuke mengecek penampilannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ia masih tetap kece seperti biasanya, batinnya kepedean.

Wajahnya? Tentu saja masih tampan bahkan mas Kulin aja lewat.

Iya lewat doang. Permisi maksudnya.

Atau jangan – jangan kotak tertawa mereka putus sehingga mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Ah entahlah Sasuke pusing memikirkannya.

Ketika Sasuke sampai dilantai tempatnya bekerja ia dikagetkan dengan tepukan dari seseorang.

"Yo teme"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman andalannya. Dan ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju ruangnnya, ia mendengar tawa Naruto yang meledak.

"Teme, gimana kegiatan up up to the mountain semalem? Saking ganasnya nih sampe bolong. Hahaha " Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit. Sebentar kegiatan apa? Up up to the mountain? Naik – naik ke puncak gunung gitu? Kan semalem dia tidur dikamar mana ada gunungnya?

 _Sas plis deh kan ada gunung yang lain – plak_

Lagipulan apanya coba yang bolong? Karena ia gengsi ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman andalannya dan menanyakan apa yang bolong.

"Hahaha. Teme coba kau ngaca sana nanti ketemu deh upin ipinnya" Ujar Naruto dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke masih dengan suara tertawanya yang memekakan telinga.

Sasuke heran. Kenapa Naruto membahas upin ipin? Dua tokoh kartun itu memang tokoh kartun favorit Sasuke. Katanya botaknya mengalihkan dunia.

Karena enggan memikirkan lebih jauh, Sasuke segera menuju ruangannya dan segera bergegas ke kaca besar yang ada di sudut ruangannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati celananya bolong. Bolong lho permirsah. Mana bolongnya bentuknya love lagi dan menampilkan dua kepala tokoh kartun favoritnya.

Sasuke menggeram marah.

 _Mari kita hitung sodara sodara_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"SAAAKUUUURAAAA !"

 _Hancurlah sudah imejmu mz._

.

.

.

Sakura masih asik bermanja – manja dengan sofa dan menggonta – ganti chanel TV.

Ia bosan tentu saja. Hari ini tokonya masih diliburkan dan ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun dirumah ini. Biasanya ia akan senang menghabiskan waku dengan kue – kue kesayangannya. Tapi sayang seribu sayang peralatan memasaknya masih berada di apartemennya dan baru akan dikirimkan besok oleh orang suruhannya.

Setelah selesai mengerjai Sasuke dengan membolongi celananya, ia membersihkn kekacauan yang ada dikamarnya.

Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ternyata suami ayamnya itu sangat menggilai dua tokoh kartun berkepala botak walaupun yang satunya gak botak botak amat sih kan ada tuh satu helai rambutnya.

Tidak hanya kolor Sasuke saja yang bergambar upin ipin, bahkan dilemari ia menemukan boneka dan serba serbi upin ipin.

Dasar ganteng ganteng kok demennya yang botak.

Sakura masih asik menonton acara TV favoritnya apalagi kalau bukan sinema pintu hidayah. Sakura kadang suka heran sama judul acara TV yang sering ia tonton ini. Masa iya judulnya anakku bukan anakku tapi bukan anak mantan suamiku. Lha terus dia anak siapa dong? Terus hubungan dia sama mantan suaminya itu apa coba? Kok bisa – bisanya dia dapet anak yang bukan anaknya dia tapi bukan juga anak mantan suaminya? Hhh Saku lelah.

Ketika Sakura lagi fokus – fokusnya sama acara TV, ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi deringan handphonenya yang kebetulan memang ia taruh didekatnya. Sakura melihat id pemanggilnya.

 _Mikoto Kaasan is calling.._

Astagadragon demi apa mertuanya nelpon. Apa jangan – jangan suami ayamnya tadi ngambek terus ngadu lagi sama mama miko kalau Sakura yang membolongi celananya.

Sakura memberanikan diri menerima telepon dari mertuanya.

"Hallo, ada apa Kaasan?" Ujar Sakura.

"Hallo Saku-chan.. Tidak apa – apa Kaasan cuma mau bilang kalau Kakek mada pengen ketemu sama cucu mantunya. Kamu bisa datang ke rumah sekarang?"

APAAA. Kakek sarap suami ayamnya minta ketemu? Demi kolor upin ipin Sasuke, Sakura belum siap bertemu kakek sarap suaminya. Ia ingat apa permintaan kakek suaminya kemarin.

Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan? Ingin rasanya Sakura bertanya pada Dora.

Katakan peta – katakan peta.

"Saku-chan? Hallo? Kamu masih disana kan nak?"

"I.. iya Kaasan nanti Sakura datang tapi Sakura nunggu Sasuke pulang dulu ya"

Setidaknya kalau ada Sasuke ia masih bisa sedikit tenang. Iya benar ia harus hubungi Sasuke biar pertemuan dengan kakeknya batal.

"Jangan Saku-chan nanti biar Kaasan yang bilang sama Sasuke. Kamu sekarang langsung kesini ya"

 _Yaah gagal sodara sodara._

"I.. iya Kaasan"

Sakura galau pemirsah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ditanya macam – macam sama kakeknya Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke saja sudah absurd apalagi kakeknya coba.

 _Duh Gusti_ tolongin Saku.

\- TBC -

 **Hallo epribadeh ada yang nungguin cerita ini enggak? Wkwk**

 **Aduuh maafin Ten yang menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa bulan emang beberapa bulan yang lalu Ten sibuk dengan tugas negara wkwwk bukan bukan tugas akhir maksudnya.**

 **Terus pas udah selesai pun Ten mau lanjutin ini nih ceritanya eh malah Ten lupa sama alurnya.. maapin yak.**

 **Balasan Review**

rin : ini ya lanjutannya

kakikuda : iya nih mbah mbah gaul rajin toning emang suka gitcuu

bbekBee : Hayooo siapa?

Litaa-san : wkwkk makasih dah bacaa nanti kusampein ke Sakura pasti bakalan semangat kok

clarity2k17 : iyaa ini udah kulanjut yaa

anrsh : yoiii mbah mada emang suka gitcuuu. iya ini udah dilanjut yaa happy reading

cumaseorangguest : duuuh makasih bangeett komentarnya mengharukann makasih dah menunggu cerita gaje iniii happy reading yaaa

ddafmipa97 : yoosh ini dah lanjut yaaaa

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


	6. Chapter 6 : She is come back

**Love Accidentally?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

 **Previous Chapter**

"I.. iya Kaasan nanti Sakura datang tapi Sakura nunggu Sasuke pulang dulu ya"

Setidaknya kalau ada Sasuke ia masih bisa sedikit tenang. Iya benar ia harus hubungi Sasuke biar pertemuan dengan kakeknya batal.

"Jangan Saku-chan nanti biar Kaasan yang bilang sama Sasuke. Kamu sekarang langsung kesini ya"

 _Yaah gagal sodara sodara._

"I.. iya Kaasan"

Sakura galau pemirsah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau ditanya macam – macam sama kakeknya Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke saja sudah absurd apalagi kakeknya coba.

 _Duh Gusti_ tolongin Saku.

 **.**

 **Love Accidentally?!**

 **.**

 **Konoha Residence 10.00 A.M**

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang berdiri didepan balkon apartemennya sembari tangan kanannya memegang secangkir kopi dan tangan kirinya disandarkan diatas besi balkonnya. Matanya menerawang jauh melihat pemandangan kota Konoha.

Kemarin ia baru memang sampai di kota kelahirannya ini setelah 5 tahun ditinggalkannya karena ia mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang desainer. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat kelahirannya karena telah berhasil menjadi salah satu desainer ternama di Eropa.

Ia memang hendak memindahkan seluruh pekerjaanya di Jepang terutama di Konoha karena selain ia ingin membangun butik dan peragaan busananya sendiri, ia juga ingin menggapai sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Seseorang yang ia tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu karena ambisinya mengejar impiannya. Dan sekarang ia ingin mengejar cintanya.

.

.

.

Sakura gugup.

Setelah ia mendapat telepon dari ibu mertuanya, ia lantas buru – buru datang ke mansion Uchiha setelah menghubungi Sasuke tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya si pantat ayam – sialan – itu malah sengaja me- _reject_ panggilannya hingga akhirnya ia mengirimkan pesan yang entah dibaca atau tidak.

Sakura benar – benar kesal dengan suami pantat ayamnya itu, sekarang ini Sakura sedang berada dalam kesulitan eh malah suami kurang ajarnya itu ngambek dan menghiraukan panggilannya.

 _Tau gini aku bakar saja semua kolor upin ipinnya_ , Batin Sakura geram.

Dan disinilah Sakura terdampar, di ruang tamu mansion mertuanya yang besarnya aja ngalahin stadion Bung Karno. Ia heran seberapakah lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengepel seluruh mansion ini?. Pasti capek banget kan ya? Ia saja disuruh lari 100 meter saja sudah ngos-ngosan apalagi suruh membersihkan rumah yang gedenya gak manusiawi ini.

 _Jangan salfok Sak._

Oke oke kita kembali ke TKP.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menunggu eksekusinya, eh bukan maksudnya menunggu kakek dari suaminya yang bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Sambil berharap – harap cemas ia tarik nafas lalu hembuskan tarik nafas lalu hembuskan begitu terus secara konstan niatnya supaya kegugupannya berkurang. Tapi bukannya berkurang malah sekarang ia semakin gugup.

 _Siapa sih yang bilang tarik nafas hembuskan menenangkan? Huh_. Batinnya sebal.

Sakura menoleh ke arah tangga ketika ia melihat sesesok makhluk menuruni tangga. Sesosok manusia yang tinggi tegap besar, wajahnya bisa dikatakan sebelas limabelas dengan suami ayamnya, rambutnya yang panjang hitam berkilau seperti model iklan rambut pentin. Matanya yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Gulp.

Sakura semakin gugup dan ketakutan sekarang, ia bingung bagaimana merespon kedatangan om om ini?.

Sakura yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, tersentak ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan dari om om didepannya ini.

"Jadi kau istri dari cucuku Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sakura kaget dan menoleh ke arah om – om eh bukan tapi kakek – kakek didepannya. Ia bigung bagaimana bisa seorang kakek masih terlihat seumuran dengan om nya? Asdfghjkkl. Sakura pun segera sadar dari pemikirannya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari kakek suaminya.

"I.. iya om eh salah kakek maksudnya" Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hm.. aku tidak menyangka kalau selera Sasuke seunik ini" Gumam Kakek suaminya.

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab gumaman Kakek Sasuke, tapi atensinya dan kakek suaminya sudah teralihkan ke arah pintu masuk. Seseorang membuka pintu mansion dan berteriak senang ketika melihat mereka.

"MADARA-JIICHAAN!"

.

.

.

Sakura-chan?

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia lantas tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi ialah kakak dari suami ayamnya.

Ya. Itachi Uchiha.

"Ada apa Itachi- _nii_?" jawab Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau didalam bersama kakek?"

Pasti kalian semua bingung kan kenapa main heroine kita malah sedang termenung ditaman belakang rumah dan bukannya diruang keluarga bersama kakek suaminya.

Baiklah marilah kita kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

" _MADARA-JIICHAAN!"_

 _Sakura dan kakek Madara menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis eh bukan mungkin lebih tepatnya wanita yang tinggi, langsing, kulitnya putih bersih walaupun tidak seputih Sakura, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna coklat dengan iris berwarna hitam._

" _MATSURI-CHAN" sahut Madara._

 _Madara terlihat gembira menyambut kehadiran Matsuri yang notabene sudah lima tahunn tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Matsuri sendiri._

" _Aku kembali Mada-jiichan" Matsuri lantas memeluk Madara setelah mengucapkan kedatangannya._

 _Dan setelah temu kangen yang mengharu bitu itu, Madara seperti melupakan keberadaan Sakura. Oleh sebab itu Sakura lantas menyingkir ke ara taman belakang._

 **End of Flasback**.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita kembali kedalam Sakura-chan. Sepertinya Sasuke juga telah datang tadi" ajak Itachi.

Sakura yang mendengar bahwa suami ayamnya menyusulnya-pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan bersama Itachi kearah ruang keluarga.

Dari arah ruang kelarga Sakura dapat mendengar sayup – sayup suara tertawa yang ia prediksikan bahwa itu suara kakek suaminya.

Ketika mereka sampai diruang keluarga dapat terlihat bahwa Madara dan Matsuri sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Madara yang tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar entah lelucon atau perkataan dari Matsuri.

Lalu disisi kiri kursi mereka terdapat Mikoto yang nampaknya baru kembali dari arisan dan sedang duduk sembari sesekali tersenyum. Lalu didepan Mikoto terdapat suami ayamnya yang entah mengapa menurut Sakura suami ayamnya itu sedikit terkejut, senang, kaget, kecewa, dan marah secara bersamaan. Meskipun yang tampak hanya wajah datarnya.

Tapi Sakura melihat itu. Melihat tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

.

.

.

Sasuke baru selesai rapat ketika ia menerima pesan dari Sakura.

 **Cepatlah kemari pantat ayam. Kakekmu menyuruhku menemuinya.**

 **Sakura.**

Begitulah kira – kira isi pesan Sakura.

Sasuke lantas buru – buru turun ke basement dan segera menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

Bukannya apa – apa hanya saja kakeknya adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia terabsurd bisa – bisa gawat kalau ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

Belum bertemu saja sudah seenaknya menyuruh mereka agar mendapatkan anak selama sebulan. Apalagi kalau bertemu? Jangan – jangan mereka disuruh praktek langsung lagi.

Haaaah. Sasuke pusing memikirkannya.

Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Untung saja jarak mansion keluarganya dengan kantor tidak terlalu jauh jadi mungkin saja ia masih sempat menyelamatkan Sakura.

Lalu ketika ia sampai di mansion keluarganya ia langsung membuka pintu.

Aneh.

Kenapa diruang tamu tidak ada siapa siapa? Bukankah harusnya mereka ada disini?

Sasuke lantas menuju ruang keluarga ketika ia mengkap suara – suara mirip tertawanya kakeknya.

Begitu ia sampai diruang keluarga ia kembali kaget ketika dilihatnya siapa perempuan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kakeknya.

"Ma.. Matsuri?"

 **\- TBC -**

 **Hai hai semuaaaa.. maafkeun aku yang telat update yaaww dan maafkeun juga kalau ini singkat wkwk sesungguhnya aku masih agak sibuk untuk sekedar menulis dan membuka wattpad. Tapi tenang saja semuaaa aku kembali.. aku akan mulai aktif di wattpad lagii jadi mungkin aku bakalan apdet lebih cepat dari biasanyaa.. jadi tetep semangatin akuu yaaa makasih juga yang udah nyariin.**

 **Oh iya mungkin setelah ini akan masuk ke konflik yaa... So keep on reading yaaaw. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Balasan Review**

Vie5 : ini udah lanjut yaaa.. jangan disantet dong suhu ampuun.

QRen : ini udah lanjut yaaa

Saskey Saki : iya dong karena upin ipin botaknya mengalihkan dunia saskey. Buat siapa yang nyeret koper mungkin bisa dijawab dichapter inii.. wkwkkw buat hubungan mereka apa keep on reading yaaa ntar juga tau. Tenang mami Saku kuat kok

Evy Bestari Putri : siapa hayooo. Udah kejawab kok di chap ini

sqchn : siapa hayoooo... wkwk tenang masa – masa lucu mereka abis ini udah tinggal dikit soalnya mau masuk konflik tapi bakal digantiin sama lovey dovey nya mereka yaa

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


End file.
